An imprint method for transferring a mold of an original plate to a substrate has been given attention as a technique for forming a fine pattern of a semiconductor device, and the like with high productivity. In the imprint method, a template (original plate) formed with a concave-convex pattern (template pattern) and a resist applied on the substrate are brought into contact. The concave-convex pattern of the template is thereby filled with resin. The template pattern is transferred to the resist on the substrate by curing the filled resist.
When the template is impressed on the resist, the resist runs out to the outer side of a template pattern region, and such run-out degrades the quality of the resist pattern.